


DC Animated Universe Collection - July 27, 2005 - August 31, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS one sentence fiction collection. Tales focusing on Reverend Amos Howell and his relationship with Supergirl.





	DC Animated Universe Collection - July 27, 2005 - August 31, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

JULY 27, 2005

Amos smiled and enjoyed every minute of eating his bedtime chocolate after a recent battle in Metropolis.

THE END

JULY 28, 2005

Amos finished his fried chicken before he went shopping with Supergirl and never found any villains to defeat on the Metropolis streets.

THE END

JULY 29, 2005

Amos smiled and looked forward to his fried chicken dinner after he helped Supergirl with defeating Smallville villains one hour ago.

THE END

JULY 30, 2005

Amos scowled and walked by the fried chicken restaurant after he barely defeated Volcana in Smallville.

THE END

JULY 31, 2005

Amos finished his lunch of fried chicken and prepared a sermon to punish Supergirl for breaking curfew recently.

THE END

AUGUST 1, 2005

Amos devoured a chocolate cake slice after a long day of protecting Supergirl from various Metropolis villains.

THE END

AUGUST 2, 2005

After Reverend Howell finished his cake slice, he went outside and waited for Supergirl to join him for a day of errands in Metropolis.

THE END

AUGUST 3, 2005

Glowering, Amos was barely able to dodge a giant serpent's fangs as she protected her eggs.

THE END

AUGUST 4, 2005

''Happy thoughts,'' Amos muttered as he scowled and remembered a hungry creature scratching his arms recently.

THE END

AUGUST 5, 2005

''My good deed,'' Supergirl muttered while she struggled to remain awake and heard every word of Reverend Amos Howell's long sermon.

THE END

AUGUST 6, 2005

''A daughter's good deed for her father,'' Supergirl said to Amos after she protected him by kicking a creature unconscious near a Smallville general store.

THE END

AUGUST 7, 2005

Amos winced from many recent bruises as Supergirl flew by the Smallville creature she just defeated.

THE END

AUGUST 8, 2005

Supergirl winced after she viewed many bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arm and remembered barely protecting him from the creature responsible for them.

THE END

AUGUST 9, 2005

Amos started to smile after the tentacle slid into his mouth and his daughter was safe from the Metropolis villain he just defeated.

THE END

AUGUST 10, 2005

''I'll protect you this time,'' Amos said to Supergirl before he attacked two Smallville creatures with a tentacle from his mouth and they fled minutes later.

THE END

AUGUST 11, 2005

Supergirl began to smile when Amos protected her from a creature and caused it to flee with a tentacle.

THE END

AUGUST 12, 2005

Supergirl smiled and figured she was safe in Reverend Amos Howell's arms as he protected her from a territorial creature.

THE END

AUGUST 13, 2005

The evening creature fled when Supergirl and Amos attacked it at the same time in Smallville.

THE END

AUGUST 14, 2005

Scowling, Amos was barely able to dodge one evening creature's fangs before Supergirl caused it to run with two kicks.

THE END

AUGUST 15, 2005

Supergirl started to smile the minute Amos bought a stuffed animal for her before she decided not to scatter his sermon papers for fun.

THE END

AUGUST 16, 2005

''I'm not going to flee,'' Amos informed a hungry creature before it retreated from a tentacle attack.

THE END

AUGUST 17, 2005

Amos smiled the minute one territorial creature retreated from his daughter's heat vision attack.

THE END

AUGUST 18, 2005

Amos started to smile as soon as he viewed ten chicken wings and remembered eating within the Pig Pit for a week.

THE END

AUGUST 19, 2005

Amos glowered after his eyes were on ten chicken wing bones and then the hot sauce stains around Jonathan Kent's mouth.

THE END

AUGUST 20, 2005

Glowering, Amos tensed and prepared to protect Supergirl from the territorial Smallville creature by the dark road.

THE END

AUGUST 21, 2005

Amos winced the minute a creature's leg knocked him down near one road before Supergirl appearing caused a smile to form on his face.

THE END

AUGUST 22, 2005

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes remained on the dark road before they widened from the sight of a snarling creature.

THE END

AUGUST 23, 2005

Supergirl smiled when her preacher father bought a stuffed animal and treated her to lunch in Metropolis after a recent battle with Silver Banshee.

THE END

AUGUST 24, 2005

Reverend Amos Howell's earache was why he winced after he remembered Supergirl defeating Silver Banshee near a Metropolis jewelry store recently.

THE END

AUGUST 25, 2005

After Amos ate a slice of chocolate cake, he watched television and smiled due to having ''company'' on the screen as everyone slept.

THE END

AUGUST 26, 2005

Supergirl and Amos smiled when they defeated the Smallville creatures responsible for surrounding them moments ago before they went inside their home to celebrate with chocolate cake slices.

THE END

AUGUST 27, 2005

Amos smiled after Supergirl's heat vision caused a handful of Metropolis villains to think twice about surrounding them again and viewed them retreating.

THE END

AUGUST 28, 2005

''You protected me from Silver Banshee yesterday,'' Amos said to Supergirl when she wished to know why he bought a chocolate cake just for her in Metropolis.

THE END

AUGUST 29, 2005

After Supergirl finished her lunch, she smiled and went outside to help Amos with feeding the hungry chickens suddenly surrounding him.

THE END

AUGUST 30, 2005

''We had a good lunch,'' Amos said to Supergirl before they looked forward to defeating Livewire near the bank she attempted to rob.

THE END

AUGUST 31, 2005

Supergirl smiled when Amos bought one expensive treat for her before her eyes widened and she remembered scattering his sermon papers as a prank recently.

THE END


End file.
